Melting Bonds - YuGiOh
by DJ-Elfin
Summary: When Ayano (an O.C) begins to attend Domino High, she discovers some of her upper classmen are... Unusual. After befriending them and being welcomed to the popular card game, Duel Monsters, a whole world is opened up before her very eyes. A world of bonds, pain, loss, and legends.
1. Chapter 1 - Tired Morning

**WELCOME TO THIS THINGY! Before I move on, I'm new to the site, but this is far from my first fanfiction. Can I ask a question? How strict are the guide lines they made me agree to? I mean, I've seen interactive fanfiction here, but it says that's not allowed... If you could explain that to me in the review section, that would be great. Of course, I don't own anybody I use in here. Yu-Gi-Oh belongs to the Yu-Gi-Oh folks... And 4kids... but that's beside the point! Our Protagonist is an O.C, so only she, and my other (Her parents, siblings, ect.) are owned by myself. Feel free to use her in your stories too with permission! Here we go!**

"Hurry up or you'll be late for school!" called my younger sister from down the steps.  
>I rubbed my eyes with an obnoxiously loud yawn, ignoring the pink and blue locks in my face. I struggled, but eventually sat up in my bed with my shoulders slumping down like a rag doll's. My pale brown eyes blinked back the sleepiness that seemed to swirl around my head as I stood, pale legs shaking. The blue dots that flash in my vision when I stand up after sleeping shine in my eyes for five seconds before my bedroom is visible to me again.<p>

I can see my glasses sitting quietly on the nightstand next to my bed, as if looking up to the ceiling on their own. After attempting to grab them, they're knocked onto the floor and I have to pick them up. My overtaxed back aches in an almost pleasing way as I do so. Now that I have my glasses on, I can see about a thousand times clearer..er...erer.

"Where did I put that dumb uniform? What was it, baby blue and pink? That's too sickeningly close to my hair..." I chat to myself as I rifle through my disorganized drawer...er...erers. Then, I can see it peeking out from under my "I'm Classy" shirt. I yank it out, subsequently sending the Classy shirt flying for a short while down to the floor. "Yeah, it's as stupid as I remember. The boy uniforms were SO COOL! I just wanted one for myself... But these... These suck."

"Ayano! You're talking loudly to yourself again!" One of my older sisters points out from downstairs. I make a note to be more quiet when I speak to myself... Until I forget.  
>I begin to pull the stupid uniform shirt over my head when my eldest sister, Hotaru, pushes my door open without permission.<p>

"DUDE!" I shout at the top of my lungs, yanking the shirt completely on as awkwardly as I possibly could, wanting to kick her in the face.

"Sorry," she starts what will probably turn into a long explanation on being responsible, "but you need to get down there. They won't appreciate you being late on the first day. You'll paint a bad reputation for yourself Aya-chan."

"Whatever, it's going to happen at some point anyways. Why not get it out of the way?" I sigh, putting on the light pink blazer.

"Don't say that now." She instructs me, rustling my hair which was already rustled from the bed. "You never know this year. I went to Domino High and look how I turned out."

"You write crappy advice in the local paper, still live here at mom's even though you're twenty-one, and dress like a prostitute." I tell her with a sharp, but limp and still sleepy glare.

" I do NOT dress like a PROSTITUTE!" She yells, her facing getting slightly rosey and uncomfortable. Hotaru just stayed like that for a while and I couldn't help bursting out into laughter. "STOP THAT! MOM!" She yelled, embarrassed out of her pretty little head as the brunette stomped her way down the steps.

After managing to catch my breath I finished dressing and looked in the mirror. This skirt is way too short. They had a longer one on sale at the school store, but, as usual, Hotaru-niisan took me shopping for the uniform and she picked the shortest skirt available. Typical. I feel like I'm going to end up attracting pedophiles...

I run downstairs and see my five sisters all about to leave for school. We have the youngest, Kanon, followed by Mao, Natsuki, Saki, who's older than me, and Hotaru, who you already met. All sisters and a baby boy on the way. I sling my backpack over my shoulder and run out the door.

All my younger sisters are going to a school that serves first through eighth grade that's only three blocks away, so they're all strolling happily, and more importantly, calmy off. I have to walk-run half a mile to Domino High. I apologize to my sister real quickly for saying she dressed like a hooker before mom had anything to say about it. After that, I was out the door.

** (Quick A.N: This is where the "fan" part of fanfiction comes in!)**

As I did my infamous walk-run off to my new school, I could spot a few students on the street. They seemed to be calm and not in a hurry AT ALL! What are they doing? School starts in literally minutes! Suddenly, I sense someone to my left. It was what looked like an elementary school student wearing the high school uniform. His head was literally at my chest. I guess his gigantic hair compensated for that a bit though, as it stuck up everywhere with multiple practically seizure-inducing colors.

I didn't say anything to him until he looked over and up to me, gave a warm, but slightly worn smile and said:

"Hi, my name's Yugi. It looks like you're going to Domino High too."

**So that's all for now! Tell me what you think! I'm always ready to improve, so your reviews are much appreciated! Chapter Two will be up within a week hopefully! Thank you all! ^^ DJ Elfin; Out.**


	2. Chapter 2 - Freak Hair

**Hey! I think the first chapter was decent, and I'm excited to continue it! Since the previous chapter was sort of... short, I'll make sure this one is slightly longer. Since I don't have a word count on WordPad (although I should be getting Word soon), I can only hope and upload *sweatdrop*. I hope everyone who reads is having fun with this, and although this is labeled "drama/adventure", there will be romance, humor, and everything else you all like! Now enough with this, lets get started!**

"I'm Ayano. Do you... want be to use an honorific with your name, Yugi?" I asked, looking at his hair rather than his face. I mean, face it, this boy looks like a freakin' walking distraction.

"No, just Yugi is fine." He smiled brightly with a slight head shake. Really? No honorifics? I just met him! He's either... really friendly or has no respect for himself... " I like your hair! I think that's the same pink that's in mine."

My hair was cut like a boys and just brushing my shoulders. It's some sort of electric blue with pink tips, but compared to the.. thing on his head, it's tame.

"Oh, uh, thank you. Your hair is... certainly interesting. How'd you get it like that?" I question, directing my vision ahead to see if the school is in sight at all, which was certainly a no.

"What so you mean? My hair's always just been like this..." Yugi told be, moving one of his lighting bolt like bangs out of his vision's way.

"You're joking!" I accidentally shout louder than I should've, stopping dead in my tracks. Was he like some sort of freak at birth? Did his parents have spikey tri-colored hair? How...?

"Nooo...?" He responded, seeming slightly embarrassed with himself. Just then, I start feeling extremely regretful about shouting what I did out like that...

"I'm... Sorry... I didn't mean to offend you at all..." I say, with a studder

"It's alright!" He smiles like he did before, scaring me... I insulted him and he took my apology so quickly. I, personally, would probably hold a grudge for and hour at least before accepting anything from anyone. AT ALL.

Although happy, I couldn't help but noticed he seemed worried. We just walk-ran our way to the school building until I felt the need to ask a question.

"Why are all these students just haning out on the street? School starts..." I glance down at my watch. "TWO MINUTES AGO?"

"Yeah... The teachers are very... lax here. Classes really don't start until nine, so even though we're supposed to show up at seven thrity." He explains to my uneducated brain with awkward hand movements for emphasis.

"How does that even make sense?" I scoof. "At that rate, this school will end up shut down."

"You'd be surprised," the short boy let out a small laugh, followed by a sigh. He seems to know a lot about the school, but he looks like he just came from eighth grade... Based on what he's saying though, he has to be at least a second year! I've honestly NEVER seen a tenth grader THAT SHORT.

Up from ahead, I saw some other students waving. Yugi stopped walking and looked up to me once was sort of like talking to a really intelligant toddler...

"Those are my friends over there. I should probably go now... Maybe I'll see you later?" Yugi said, nodding his head towards the waving kids. They were speaking among each other and I couldn't help thinking it was about myself...

"Sure, maybe. I'm only in the ninth grade, so I'm not sure if our lunch periods will be together... Since that's really the only time I'd be able to see you, I guess." I answer and look away towards what the other kids were doing.

Man, there were bullies gallore here. Every corner on the walk Yugi and I did, there was some kid getting beat up, or already crying on their own. In fact, there was even who looked like a third year, in a basketball uniform with the Domino high symol on it, kneeling in the street sobbing and bleeding... there you have it. The bullies in this school make seventeen-year-old jocks cry. This should be a fun year, shouldn't it?

There also seemed to be an abundance of nerds walking around. Actually, most of the kids looked like nerds. Even the bullies.

**(A.N: I'll probably be quoting LK frequently.)**

Is this some sort of paralell universe where nerds bully other nerds? Yup, this'll be my best school year yet... Whoop-dee-doo... A chilling wind blew through almost like a reminder to stop being mentally sarcatsic. Upon looking up at the sky, the you could tell the weather was absolutley flawless.

**(A.N: That absolutley flawless joke was unintentional. xD)**

The clouds were perfectly spaced out and fluffy with the sun peeking through shyly. It must be as tired as I am. I'm yawning about every half-minute.

"Well tenth and ninth grade get lunch together so we should get to see each other then! See ya!" Yugi said, running off to his buddies. Well... There's Domino High.

Since Yugi explained that things don't really get moving at all until nine, I might as well sketch out here. I rush two a bench that's relaxing in the shade of the large building. I really never liked the sun... Because I'm allergic. Well, not really to the sun, but UV rays. I have to put on sunscreen everyday and my skin is as pale as ivory. Being allergic to something you're forced to be around everyday sucks...

As I sit down, I look at my legs that look almost like breakable statues. I think they're rather elegant myself, and now everyone else will be forced to look at them because MY SISTER BOUGHT ME A SHORT-ASS SKIRT.

I then spot from across the street a boy sitting in the shade of a corner store. He was reading a small book and was also wearing the Domino High uniform. His hair was all over the place, but not like Yugi's. It was more shaggy than stylized. He too, was pale as ivory with pale brown eyes, creepily similar to my own. He must have seen me looking at him, because his head shot up with a puzzled expression.

He gave a little smile to me and waved before going back to the book he was reading. I smiled a bit and went to find my sketch book. Ah, I see. My mom crammed it into my book bag in a way that you could barely close it. My weak hands tugged on the spiral bound of the book for what felt like around three whole minutes. When it was finally free, I flipped through my other works to find a blank page.

I aspire to be a mangaka, but I know I don't have the skills to be one... It makes me sad once and a while, but I've uploaded some short animations on Youtube and they've become rather popular. If I can't draw like a professional, I animate like one. It keeps my art career moving. Quite literally actually.

I drew the corner store and the boy sitting in front of it for an hour. By then, I realized it was eight thirty so I decided to try and find my class. I got up from the bench with a stretch and a grunt. Then I turned to the building's large doors. Fellow students and possibly classmates trickled in through them like a steady drip.

With haste, I joined them and stepped inside.

**YAAAAAAAAAY! That's chapter two! This didn't take very long to do, but it was definantly difficult having to make it live up to the first one. There might be another chapter out as early as later today, so stay ready for spontainious updates! Hopefully in chapter three or four, the others, such as Joey, Tea, ect, will be introduced as more than just waving people ^^'. DJ Elfin; Out.**


	3. Chapter 3 - Pallid Boy

** Hooray! We're at three chapters! I honestly have no clue how long this is going to be... Well, whatever! That just means more YuGiOh for the world! ^^ Now, remember, unlike Jaden Yuki, I am not absolutley flawless. I will end up making mistakes. Hopefully you can look past them.**

Upon entering the building everything was... Pretty much the same as outside. Everyone's just standing around. As I step further inside, I can now clearly see that there was a division between who was cool and who was a nerd. And... It looked like I fit into the nerd catagory. Fan-tucking-fastic.

I take a small piece of paper out of my blazer pocket. On it, in Hotaru's sloppy hand writing, was my room number. Great... 405. Fourth floor. I let out a groan and make my way up the stairwell. On the way up, I see more bullying and TONS of PDA. It made me want to puke, honestly. This is the neighborhood school though. It's not like I was expecting an amazing haven. Just not a swamp of violence and sexual tension.

By the time I got up all of the steps, I'm, one, panting, and two, losing all hope in humanity. While walking down the hallway to my room, I spot the pale boy from earlier, who seemed slightly lost. Maybe he was new here too... It'd be nice to have someone who was going through the same stuff to talk to.

"Hey... You need any help?" I call, walking up to him with a small smile.

"O-oh," he said, looking over to me with his big eyes. His cheeks got slightly pink, unlike the rest of his extremely pallid skin. "I think I'm alright." He gave me an extremely weak smile and refused yo make eye contact. I didn't recognize what kind of accent he had, but it was very charming.

"You sure? You look sort of confused," I question, looking around the hall a bit. There were no lights on this floor and the only light came from the windows. Great, more sun. Before I know it, I sneeze. And I keep on sneezing. I guess the sun screen wore off...

"Um... Yes, I'm sure... I've found my room, I'm just walking around a bit." He explained, running his hand through his fluffy, white hair. "You seem... Allergic to something."

"It's no problem. I'm just allergic to UV rays." I tell him, my nose starting to run. Great, I look like a sniffling dweeb, of all things, on the first day of school.

"That's... certainly interesting." he chuckles, looking like a small child. "My name's Ryou, but everyone just calls me Bakura."

"Well it's nice to meet you Bakura... What grade are you in?" I ask him, blinking back the tears from my irritated eyes.

"Tenth."

"Bakura-senpai."

"Well, I have to get to class. Maybe I'll see you around. Thanks for your concern though." He began to walk off when he stopped himself. "Wait... What's your name?"

"I'm Ayano." I tell him my hands becoming clammy. I REALLY need to get out of the sun...

"Well, fare well, Ayano-Kohai," he said with a wave and a smile. I was about to say goodbye, but instead I sort of sneezed.

"Bless you!" he said from the door to the stairwell.

"Thanks!' I called out, walking to my homeroom.

After I looked at the seating chart, I located my seat and sat down, which seemed to be next to a sweaty basketball player and a girl putting on nail polish. The combined smell of the sweat and the chemicals is UNBEARABLE! I want to pass out!

My sketch book is still under my shoulder, so I put it on the table and considered finishing my picture of the store. Instead, I decided to start a new picture of my sisters. I've never tried to tackle a picture of all of them together. Soon, I might have to add a baby brother.

I wonder what he's going to look like when he's my age... Maybe like Bakura-senpai. Being feeble tends to run in the family, so that's completely likely. Except, not with the white hair... My mom has brown hair and her boyfriend has black hair, so unless he's an albino because of some hidden gene, He'll probably have dark hair. Maybe I'm reading into this in a weird way...

Finally, the teacher walked into the room. He was short, bald, and looked very old. Even with his presence in the room, no one stopped talking or messing around. There were even these two kids in the back, like, making out. It was pretty disgusting and I've been trying to avoid looking back there.

Since it looked like we weren't going to be learning anything anytime soon, I just continued to daw my picture until the bell for lunch rang. Three different teacher came through the room and we learned ABSOLUTELY NOTHING!

With a sigh, I stood up from my desk and rolled my neck. DAMN! It hurts like hell from bending my head over my notebook all day long. Trekking down the steps and past all the violence and PDA once again, I push the doors to the lunch room open and can instantly spot Yugi and Bakura right away.

**Ooookay, I honestly don't think this chapter is as good as the other two... I'm tired and there's a loud TV playing brain-dead Reality Shows in the background. Can you blame me? There won't be a chapter four until tomorrow so I can make it my best yet. By then, we'll be introduced to Yugi's friends, so I need all my energy and brain power to pull that off ^^! DJ Elfin; Out.**


	4. Chapter 4 - Rubix Cube

**Okay, it's chapter four here! Chapter three was pretty short, but this one should be sigifigantly longer. Special thanks to anyone who's read this far. xD I'll cut to the chase this time and not have a super long intro. Enjoy!**

My lunch box was sort of squished inside my bag, so I was lucky to not have to go through the mile long lunch line. How do the kids get time to eat when the line practically trails outside of the building. I mean... Dude... Yugi's probably expecting to see me, so I decide to go over to his table with a smile.

"Hi Yugi! Remember me from this morning?" I ask, waving to catch his attention, which worked. His head turned, followed by his face instantly lighting up with a smile.

"Oh! Ayano, right?" He said, the others at his table looking slightly puzzled. "Here, you can sit next to Tea." He said, gesturing to the only girl at the table. I sat down and looked at the others who looked at me like I wasn't even human. Was another person in their group that odd?

"H-hi there..." I manage to spit out, looking at the others.

"Ayano, these are my friends, Joey, the blonde one, Tristan, the one with the giant spike for hair, and Tea, who's sitting next to you." Yugi explains as the others continue to stare me down.

"I'm gonna go out on a limb here, and say you're Ayano." Tristan said, scratching the back of his head casually.

"Yeah, that's me..." I chuckle, peering over my shoulder to see Bakura, sitting on his own, talking to himself. I couldn't really hear what he was saying, considering he was on the opposite side of a noisy lunch room.

"Eh, you're lookin' at Bakura. He's in our class this semester, isn't he Yug?" Joey asked Yugi, using onlt what I can assume is a nickname.

"Yeah, he's a transfer student. He seems like the reclusive type..." Yugi answered, looking over at him himself.

And that's when I finally pay notice to the strange... Object on a string that hung from his neck. It was a large, gold pyamid with an eye-like shape on it. Upon closer inspection, it looked sort of like it was put together like a puzzle... Maybe I shouldn't question him about just yet.

"I talked to him ealier, but my allergies were acting up the whole time..." I tell them with an embarrassed sigh. I then remember I should probably put my sunscreen back on...

"What are you allergic to, Brittish people?" Tristan asked with a grin. "One of his parents mut have been from the UK or something because he has a pretty thick accent." THAT'S what kind of accent that was! Now I feel sort of stupid for not being able to tell earlier... It feels so OBVIOUS now...

"No, I'm allergic to the sun..." I groan, rubbing my temples. I'm starting to feel a headache coming on... This place is WAY too noisy... Even for hundreds of teenagers. Hundreds of violent, hormonal teenagers...

"WHAT!?" All three of Yugi's friends shout, their eyes bulging. "How can you be allergic TO THE SUN!?"

"Well, it's not really the sun... More just UV rays." I explain, hoping they'll understand without me having to get all science-y on them.

"Oh... Uh... Okay...?" They respond, clearly not understanding at all. At least they don't want me to explain it. That's good enough for me.

"I understand what she's talking about." Said someone from behind me. Tea and I turn to see it was, in fact, Bakura. "It's just like being allergic to anything. I have to stay out of the sun often because I burn really easily."

"Oh, hello Bakura-senpai." I greet him even though I have no idea how he got over here so fast... Sort of creepy actually...

"Hello Ayano-Kohai, Yugi, and friends." He said with one of his frail little smiles and walked off, back to his table to read. I waited for him to be out of ear shot before talking again.

"He seems nice though. the poor boy probably just feels lost." I muse, watching him walking away. He moved in a very strange matter that wasn't exactly clumsy, but sort of stiff and like at any moment he could just fall on his face.

"You two look almost related." Joey said, dividing glances between me and the transfer student. "Pale, brown eyes, sort of socially awkward..."

"Joey!" Tea shreaked in one of the most annoying voices I've EVER HEARD IN MY LIFETIME while hitting him on the head. "That wasn't very nice!"

"Yeah, I guess but DID YOU HAVE TO HIT ME?" He yelled back, rubbing the bruse she had left. "That wasn't very nice either!"

I've started to make assumtions here... Joey and Tea don't like each other and Tristan is just sort of stupid. I doubt Yugi has any self respect, but hey, I guess he could just be a happy guy. Although, I don't think the others can see it, but he seems worried about something... Even when he's smiling, there's that little hint of something in his face that says 'help me'.

Joey continued to rub his sre spot as Anzu rambled on about how he deserved what he got and that he had it coming all along. Tristan is picking his ear wax and Yugi was just blankly staring at the thibg around his neck. Okay, I really can't take this anymore. I need to ask him what the hell that is because it's driving me absolutly nuts!

"Hey, Yugi, what's that around your neck?" I ask, pointing to the pyramid which refelcted the ceiling light back into my eyes.

"Oh, it's a gift from my grandpa. It's called the Millenium Puzzle." He answered, holding it closer to me so I could see it more in detail.

"What is it, like, a Rubix Cube or something?" I question as he turns it a bit in his hands. What is a Millenium Puzzle? It sounds like a really bad board game or something.

"I... Honestly don't know. After I put it together, something doesn't feel right... Like I have a second voice talking to myself besides my own." he goes over his response and looks at me like he's expecting more questions.

That's when the bells to get back to class ring. I said farewell to Yugi and his friends, then started to go up the stairs. That's when I realize I didn't actually eat anything... Well that sort of sucks... Now I'm going to be hungry until I get home, which will be after a half-mile walk. This is without a doubt my best day ever. Note my sarcasm.

I plop back down into my seat in class after the long acend and pull out my sketchbook once more. My picture of all my sisters is almost finished, though sort of lumped together and awkward. I just need to put on all the little details which could take me between ten minutes and ten hours.

I tend to get distracted easily, so simple tasks, for me, can take over an hour. Say I have a class assignment on, lets see, dirt. I'll start looking up dirt, but if you leave me for five minutes and then come back, I'll be watching cat videos or mindlessly scribbling on something I'm not supposed to. That sort of runs in the family too...

One thing, though, that I didn't get from my mom OR dad was being a romantic. EVERYBODY in my family will be sitting back, watching romantic movies, talking about boys they like, match making friends over the phone, eccetera, eccetera. I sort of just slump back in my bean bag chair and watch Dragon Ball. It's a lot more entertaining then trying to figure out who Jimmy likes or whatever.

That's not to say I don't like romance. I do, I guess. Just not when people flaunt their girlfriends or boyfriends in public like a trophy. And the PDA, which I've mentioned NUMEROUS times already. GET A ROOM PEOPLE! IS IT THAT HARD? CAN YOU NOT KEEP yOUR HANDS OFF EACH OTHER FOR MORE THEN A FREAKIN' SECOND?

It's those people and the really mushy ones that get to me. My older sisters just say it's because I'm lonely and jealous, so I try and act like I don't care. I just laugh in their faces and say they couldn't be more wrong. Their picture of 'lonely' is not like the average human being's. I'm pretty sure Hotaru has dating, what, like seven guys this year alone? And Saki's dated nine boys in her lifetime so far and she's only two years older than me.

I mean, I might be lonely, but, that's not why I'm like how I am. I just... am.

**Okay, I had to sneak around all day to write this and I need to wrap everything up real quick now. DJ Elfin; Out.**


End file.
